


Hydra's Prince

by Marstars232



Series: Hydra's boys [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BabyTony, Brainwashing, Carried, Cribs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Diapers, Embarrassment, EvilAvengers, EvilBucky, Gags, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Infantilism, Messy, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Spankings, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Walkers, Wetting, bottles, daddysteve, evilSteve, forced age play, pacifers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marstars232/pseuds/Marstars232
Summary: After the fall of Shield,Steve went with Bucky and is now ruling over Hydra and soon the world.The Avengers are mostly gone to his side though from being brainwashed and all as drone soldiers.But Steve was mostly into making Tony his,not as a soldier like the rest of the team almost.But as a baby to care for,since before the brainwashing at Hydra by Bucky.The only thing he would think about was Tony taking care of himself,but how would he if no one was going to be at the tower anymore.





	1. An uneventful morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i decided to take a crack at one of the darker fan fictions.I do enjoy the other ones about forcing to be a baby and all it sounds really good,which gave me the idea to take a crack at it.Expect besides Tony becoming the baby Cap wants and all,I'm sorta going to be doing the processes that they did to make his body lose control or his mind.
> 
> The ones I have been reading they sound great,but I wish to have seen or have been reading of how Tony became like a baby with the whole mind washing from the way he is treated.
> 
> So yeah,it may not sound good like all the other cool ones,but I hope you guys enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is was greatly inspired by the SailorChibi Marvel stories. Also I don't know anything from Marvel.

It felt so strange,one moment I was going after Hydra to take down Cap and the other dark or evil Avengers.Now my mind feels blank about what happen or in the dark right now,I'm feeling something comfortable on my back,but my upper movements were tied tight in a way.My arms I couldn't even rub my eyes,it was like they were numb sorta,I can feel my fingers still.As for my lower half of my body it was in something puffy,soft like a cloud,and my legs were pulled apart from each other like I was chained down or something.

Wait,nope I'm chained down.But now I'm hearing the sound of metal hitting metal in a way,knowing that I'm Iron man and all that type of sound is not hard to come by at all.When I turn my gaze to see white bars,this is not a jail cell.For one thing this is actually going up a certain height,unlike an actual cell would go to the ceiling...And I'm in a crib?!

When I open my eyes fully,I'm seeing of course a dark room.But this one is colored with animals,doing childish activities and with a sunny nature theme to it.I honestly feel like I'm in one of those child rooms at a fast food restaurant right now.When I'm shifting my gaze down,to see a play mat with a toy chest and a puzzle like mat floor.

My eyes move and adjust to the darkness of the room,to see a changing table,that is layered with shelves of what I think is a diaper bag,powder,creams,and other fluids.It was a strange feeling,I'm in a baby's room and I can't move at all.

The lights turn on,causing me to close them quickly like window blinds at the brightness.I couldn't even get a chance to see the rest of this creepy room or what was on my body,which I should've done first when I woke.

"Hey sweetie how's my little boy doing?"

Oh god that voice,is that Steve? My eyes slowly open to see that they adjusted to see the same blonde traitor hero.But why is he looking and treating me like a ugh-.

My eyes gaze down to see I'm in a diaper,my legs or thighs are chained to the bars tight making them turn purple in a way that's making me lose feeling into them and in a restraint jacket.

My mouth opens to muffle out curse,but my tongue feels something in mouth like rubber.My eyes cross looking under my noise to be a pacifier strap to my mouth,and it feels so weird to have that in my mouth let alone have forcefully strap in my mouth.Now I can't even talk right,as I muffle out weird garble words from the pacifier in the way instead.

Steve picks me up,unlocking the chains of my thighs,swaddling me and cuddling back and forth.Cooing."Oh my poor baby boy woke from his nap."

My movements weren't even notice by the soldier from the jacket in his big broad chest."it looks like my baby is very fussy today,let's see if we can fix that now with checking your diaper."

Steve carried Tony to the changing table,placing down gently,and unwrapping the diaper."Oh,don't worry sweetie we'll make you go in your diaper soon.I understand it's hard to adjust in a newborn's body and all.Besides it is very early right now to tell or be able to use it anyway,don't worry I'm not mad."

I blink to myself,did he just call me a newborn.Is that what all of this is to Steve? I knew that guy was crazy and now I'm allowing this guy to change my diaper.Wait,what am I thinking,I can still move my hips and a bit of my legs.

"No Tony,stop it."

A loud,hard spank goes to my left tush cheek,making me groan and whimper in pain."Now stop it,and let me do this Tony or I'll make your punishment worse next time.That was a warning."

He actual spank me too,what the hell? Knowing his strength,it wasn't even hard that was suppose to be light,I feel a lighter pad on my puff up,protected butt.There's no way,I'm using these diapers I hold it in whenever I'm in the lab with a protect before I can do this now too.

My body was being picked up once more to a tree branch like rocking chair.I'm not even tired yet,so there's no way I'm going to sleep either.

The door creaks open to be the winter soldier with the same,murder,drone like expression on his face."I got you the bottle Steve.Don't worry Bruce made the formula himself just right with a few extra ingredients to help."

Steve smiles sweetly at the soldier."Thank you Bucky.-Now let's give you some breakfast shall we."

Breakfast? I was here all night,I remember busting through here in the late evening.

My stomach starts to beg for food now,there's no coffee or anything else I can eat.Steve is actually making me drink from a baby bottle.

The strap or gag of the pacifier is moved on my chin,-and where's my beard and pubic hair? Before I can talk I can feel the bottle tip,in my mouth now,and I'm being rocked by the chair.In addition with the hand rubbing circles on my back,and being used as a strong support to not escape.

I want to reject the bottle,but stomach is growling,and begging.Plus Steve looks like he can wait here all day doing this position until I take it,and I don't want to see him using his full strength on my butt.

He smiles down sweetly as I started to suckle on it,feeling the milk going down my throat.But my stomach was getting relief to actual have something inside of me now.I was sucking down the milk,until I was getting air in the bottle now.

It was making me sick the way Steve was looking down at me like a newborn now.Also what was in that milk,my stomach was starting to sound unhappy as it rumble and it felt like I was being drained.Banner what the hell did you put in this milk?

"Aw,looks like my little boy is ready for another nap."

Steve pushed the chair lightly as he gets back to his feet,and placing me in the crib.The guy actually took my legs and force them to go back in the same spots as the chains,and locked them back up.I didn't have any energy and power to do anything about it.

He lastly tucks me in,with the bar of the crib down,and kiss my forehead gently to see I still have my hair on my head at least.Now I'm getting the strange,light,drift,cold feeling on my chest.Did they shave my chest hair too? I'm not feeling anything fuzzy on my chest,besides the arc reactor.What is happening with Hydra under Steve's control?

"Sleep well my baby."

Shutting the door behind with the lights now gone.My stomach is starting to garble,groan like when I'm speaking from my pacifier,and my bowels are feeling numb.I can't hold it in anymore,I have to use the bathroom now.

The chains aren't even flinching,so I can go to the light up gently level bathroom.Now my stomach,and bowels were beyond numb it felt like I was on fire.Until.I'm feeling it coming out,oh god Steve or Bruce made me use the diaper now.

I couldn't hold it back up or anything,my bowels were just letting go anything in my stomach.This was a new kind or type of torching,as fresh tears come down my cheeks,and my eyes getting heavy,like one of the weights Steve used to use in the training room of the tower.Fighting it was becoming a challenge,as I hear my stomach stop gurgling out whatever was inside of me and with that now I was out like a light.

Tony's head fell back on the comfortable pillow,now his whole body gone limp.But the chains were actually numbing or shutting the nerves in Tony's legs,if it keeps up he really will be as defenseless as a newborn. Also with the bladder,and mind drugging as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I was taking too long with this story,it's a lot to balance with school the Spidey fan fiction also I am and will be posting my science series which was my first ever idea to get me to start writing in the first place.I know the first few will seem probably stupid or something.But that series actually got me into the idea of fan fiction because one of the future ones will involve a lot of fan fiction.

Before I knew any of it from before my eyes were seeing a inky mix of colors with a hard level of eyes that almost blinded me.The only thing I could do was close them,so none of that was a dream,I'm actually wearing a diaper,a restraint jacket,a pacifier gag,and chains around my legs.At least I can turn my head,unless Cap is planning to somehow take that privilege away from me too.Speak of the actual devil.

"Hey baby.Do you feel better now?"

I tried to move my limps felt like one of Cap's weights whenever I tried to even aim a kick at him.This is officially pissing me off,it's like Hydra or is trying to take away my motor skills.I'm feeling concern on where my suit is now.

"Aww.Maybe some lunch can make you feel better?"

Okay that really tears it,if Cap thinks he's going to-. The chains are around my thighs are being unlock for me to feel that my legs are numb,I would poke them to see if I could feel them at all.The time I was out for who knows how long made any pain not register in my own mind,my arms are starting to cramp up not being able to give them as much needed space.

Now Steve is picking me up like I was like a defenseless baby.Which I'm not,I still have the arc reactor on my body.Once again I'm being taken to the the changing table,now that I'm feeling it my face is blushing badly as Steve is taking my diaper,the worst part is somehow I actually used it whatever was in that milk Bruce made anyway.

I want to move around,but I'm worried seeing how one of Steve's hand is holding my covered stomach down as he is wiping my butt which makes me feel ashamed for losing the one thing I have over my body besides my legs and arms now.I'll never let him take over my mind though,I don't care about the pacifier gag in mouth.

Now I nearly wanted to jump away from Steve's grip as I feel the rash cream around and in my butt.I shouldn't see what else he does though this is beyond humiliating to me to see anything else.

But after that whole moment I feel another,thick,puffy cloud diaper going around my legs.if I even had a chance to escape I know the diaper would make me look stupid enough to walk around in to make me waddle like a toddler.

This time Steve carries me out of the room for the very first time.I'm glad I'm out of that stupid looking dentist office like waiting room nursery.But the hallway looks dull in the gray paint.The strange part was that I didn't see anyone in sight almost like it was abandon in a way.

Speaking too soon to see the same Hydra's uniform,expect this time it had the Captain's shield like logo in them with the center of the octopus like always.None of them were saying anything at first to make fun of how the so amazing Captain America is now treating the Tony Stark a.k.a Iron man like a new born baby.Until one of them spoke though.

"Rogers.That is a very cute baby you have."

Steve smiled like in a way he wanted them to say that about me.Like the words to trick my own mind set into being a baby."Thank you,he'll be the next ruler of Hydra by my side.So he is the Hydra's prince in a way."

It made me tilt my head at that comment.I'm not going to rule Hydra by Cap and if this is a way to let him gain his trust I would rather be dead now.Hyrda's prince is a load of crap.

Soon the soldiers left going back to their jobs probably.But now I feel Cap holding me closer to his chest like I needed the warmth for some reason as my legs hanged over a bit in his arms limply.

"Aww,don't worry baby.You don't have to feel the pressure of being the Hydra's prince yet.This is why I wanted your mind to relax for now,and the moment you can speak I'll be excited to hear you say dada to me."

Now I'm feeling dumbstruck as Steve was cooing to me about calling him dada,what's next daddy.I don't want to even be here any longer than I have to,it's bad enough that most of the Avengers and Phil are dragged here,brainwashed into working for this new,horrible darker forces of Hydra.But the whole team has to treat me like a baby for now but soon a child.

Soon we arrive into a kitchen where a high chair was,and oh god now I'm seeing where this is going.I hope Steve knows I'm not going to be fed like this,even if my arms are captive in space for now.

I get lowered into a high chair,but I feel my legs get locked in by lower restraints.The door opens for me to see the winter solider who made me give a burning glare,it's all his fault that Steve was like this that soon enough influence the team to Hydra.

But once I look at Steve giving me a unreadable a bit look from the way I was gazing at Bucky or the winter solider."Now Tony,I know you don't like Bucky.But he's here to help you get your mind down so don't feel like he's hurting you when I'm trying to feed you lunch."

Feed me lunch? What does he mean by that?

I feel the gag getting removed as for my mouth feeling free to move around along with my tongue for the first time in forever.But the gag was attach to the jacket hanging down with a bit of drool on it.The thing that did get me moving more in the chair a bit was Steve walking over to the counter taking out the baby food with a little baby's picture on it.

Bucky put the top of the high chair in place which made my movements even more limited now.As Steve drag over the chair I wanted to right now speak what was on my mind,which felt odd for me the moment I didn't when the gag was removed.

But when Steve moved the chair closer to the high chair I was forcefully strapped into.Bucky took my lower jaw with his flesh arm,and the top a bit with the metal as Steve went to open the small baby food jar which was not slow with his strength.

"I'm sorry baby.But I know at first you won't cooperate well with this.Until the day comes when you do uncle Bucky has to do this."

The feeding time was worse like when Steve spank my flesh naked bottom changing me when I moved too much.Whenever the food or spoon came close to my mouth,Bucky actually grab my mouth like forcing a pet to take medicine kind of way each time.Also when I did take it by force,Bucky covered my mouth with his metal arm so I would have to make it go down my throat.

It made my eyes water more and more as Steve and Bucky did this a lot more than once.My jaw was in so much pain from how it was moved,and the food tasted so weird to me seeing as it was for an actual baby.

The moment the jar was empty at first I felt relief at it.Until for the first time ever my own body betrayed me,not for needing to use the bathroom though.But it was actually growling or begging for more.

"Oh I think my baby is hungry for more.Bucky would you mine?"

The thing scary this time was Bucky seemed like he was enjoying this,I wanted to rub my jaw from the more harder force and drink soda or anything to get the taste out of my mouth.

But before I could even try to gag it out,Steve strap the pacifier back into my mouth so I couldn't even get rid of the taste."Now how about we check on everyone in Hydra yeah? We have to be sure everyone in our little kingdom is doing okay for it's king and young prince."

Steve unlock me from the high chair,and now I was back into a swaddle form in his chest very close to hearing his heart beat.At first it felt very comfortable that I was trying to shift away,but the way I was being hold I had no choice.

Bucky was right behind Steve in a body guard protecting way,as we made it out to a huge room where the Hydra soldiers were.But we went to a stage where Clint,Natasha,Bruce and Phil were standing waiting for Steve,and Bucky.

"Hello guys."

Steve was sounding nice now,the whole time he was talking it was in a cooing,annoyed baby speaking like tone.But he was now speaking like he use to with the Avengers,I'm not sure if it's because of me or having us all back now.Bruce came up first to Steve's side.

"Hey Steve.How's little Tony doing?"

Steve sighed loudly and heavy at that question as I felt dumbstruck again for being called 'little Tony'. "Well I knew it was going to be a challenge to trick and forcing his mind set into being a baby's.But once he does he'll accept his role as dada for me and you guys will be aunt and uncles."

Bruce feeling awkward for knowing Steve would find it a problem,then continued like we weren't even in front of the whole Hydra army."If you want,we could do the drugging option like I suggested before?"

I didn't even know what to say at this point even with the gag in my mouth.My own science bro actually offered to drug my own entire mind set to becoming a baby and Rogers turned it down.

"No Banner.Tony has to accept his own faith first,I know it will take a while for the day to come.But if we see it as a last resort then we'll do every full on drug for the process understand."

Bruce shake his head not in fear of Steve's power for once like I would see of it.But in understanding,so if I don't act or allow my body to become a baby's to the point of Steve actually somehow making me call him dada or papa.Then I'm going to be all the way drug into without choice damn what's next force my body to becoming a baby's.

Nah what am I thinking? Hydra would never do a cruel thing that low before,making my own body and even turning my mind into a baby's yes.But doing something like that by hard or chemical drug force into a baby's would be too far.

"We got this far,into getting Tony or my little baby into the diaper,the restraint jacket,chains around his thighs,and shaving every piece of hair expect for his head.I don't want my little prince to go bald if he doesn't grow."

The topic was cut short,which at first was thankful for me not wanting to hear what else they did to me.But from what cut them off made all of my grateful thoughts stop too,it was from my stomach not from being hungry though.It was to use the bathroom,and I was using any other nerves around my lower half to hold it in.They either take me to the toilet or I'll hold it in,I don't care if it is baby food inside of me.

"Now baby,holding it in is not healthy.Plus I know you are far too young to even learn to use a toilet."

No I'm not,your only saying that to trick my own mind to becoming and a baby.Plus if I have done it in the lab before when we all lived in the tower I can sure in hell hold it in as long as I can.

A loud thud was heard behind us from a few Hydra soldiers bringing in a white table,it was like the ones for parties or something in the lab when I refused to bring anything less down in breaking anything.

Steve places me on the table,with a soft sigh escaping his lips.It made me tilt his head in what he was about to do now.

In the table there was a baby like changing strap which was different.But he moved it across my chest at first it felt a bit tight,but not so bad.Until seeing my bladder for once on my side,he pulled on the strap that was like for a seat belt in a car and pulled it making my stomach burn from how much force pressure was being used now.

"Come on my little prince.Your going to hurt yourself,if you can't learn to use your diaper right."

I had to use my diaper now in front of my whole team who was standing there like drones not even stopping Steve and Bucky who only nodded in approval by Steve's actions.But my reaction was when I shook my head no to Steve,who now seemed like he wasn't taking it who head gesture to Bucky.

Now the strap making my stomach or bladder burn badly from the pressure of Steve's strong grip doing it harder.Along with Bucky who pushed so hard and down,my bladder was now given up feeling the wetness between my legs,diaper as the sound of my piss was coming out.

Steve gave a sick to me approved smile as the strap and Bucky's metal arm was now off my stomach and now I felt my own dignity going out before me.But now my stomach was in so much pain from how hard of force they have done to it.

I can only hope it doesn't go too far me and my own mind to handle,just because the two have done that in front of almost the whole Hydra team doesn't mean my own mind has to lose this battle.I'll fight tooth and nail until I have a window to escape or if I get saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So also I'll be posting the next chapter for this one today and Spider-man because I'm going to be away with my family over the break.But if I somehow manage you'll see the next for either ones.Also I like to thank you guys for whoever is reading my first fan fiction at the bottom sorry if it's not as dark as the next two.But i have fun writing all three of these and the science series too,which is also why I'm busy I have to post chapters of that on Wattpad.
> 
> Marstars232 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so sorry I never updated. College was being a pain in the butt and it was just becoming a challenge for me to update as I focus on my classes. But the good is my break is actually longer, so if I have the time I'll update more daily or try to.

I wouldn't look at anyone's eyes, Bucky grab my legs as Steve was cleaning me in front of the whole Hydra army and the brainwashed Avengers. My face heated up as the wipes were going between my legs inside of me, there was no way out of it though. If I try to even get out of the guy's grasp he was going to hit me and talking was out for having a sore jaw and the gag in my mouth.

But as I was watching Steve take out the cream, I wanted this moment to be over already. But something made me jump it was a gentle hand petting my left cheek, once my head turned slightly it was Natasha. She wasn't doing a pinching cheek fashion like for a child thankfully, but it was revealing the sore pain that Bucky caused me from before.

She stop for a moment, just as Steve started to spread the cold rash cream. Nat must've seen my eyes wide and me flinch a bit, because she went at my cheek again this time it felt like a massage kind of way.

I didn't know how long she was doing it, but soon I felt a puffy, thick diaper go around me, taps down and secured. Once I glance back at Steve to see a smile on his face approved that I was doing fine this time at it.

"Thank you Nat.- Oh you are such a good boy for daddy."

Steve carried me back into his arms like I was nothing of course with his strength still, and seeing as the team standing there like drones. I guess it's nice that they won't laugh or mock me from what Steve did, but I still want to leave this mess.

Soon I feel us moving once again. How long was I deep thinking to myself though?

We were entering the hallway, as Bucky went back to the Avengers and Hydra. Now it was just Steve and I in the hallway. But he had to ruin it by bouncing me like in a way to calm me down or something.

"How would my baby like to watch some TV? Then we can prepare for dinner, bath and a story before bed."

TV oh thank god finally. I would like to know what is going on away from here. Steve I think your tactics are failing, if I remember anything that I have seen there's nothing good on TV and nothing for babies.

\------------------------------------------

Never mind this straight down sucks.

For one thing Steve has me in a never escaping cuddle on his lap, his chest and hands are holding me in place to not escape. Another would be watching Sesame street like a marathon of it and the volume was on loud so the songs won't be leaving my head anytime soon.

Okay so Steve found out other ways from keeping me away from the outside world in a way. I wish I could move my arms out of this thing, I'm getting a freaking cramp in them and it's not making me happy.

I shouldn't have made my feelings noticeable though."Oh baby what's wrong? Is somebody hungry?"

Oh god the one time I don't want to eat because of these two soldiers. I want to move my arms, I want to eat normal food again and I would really like to punch Steve and Bucky. Maybe Bruce for whatever he talked about with Steve on what will happen to me.

The TV gets turned off though, that makes me let out a breath in relief. Now if these stupid caring and sharing kind of songs would leave my head so they won't be on repeat I'll be thankful for it.

But I soon get pinned into Steve's chest, my head looking over his shoulder and being lifted off the couch from whatever room we were in. It was getting harder to remember what room we go into and which room we come out of. The hallway was mostly dull, no pictures or familiar guards from anywhere. Just the same metal hallway as always.

My mind can't stop running though. I don't want to eat, the pain is already coming back just for thinking about it. Until I find a way out, I just can't give in to whatever Steve has planned for me and go into this whole baby-daddy relationship.

Without realizing it, we made to the place I didn't want to see again. The kitchen with the one guy I didn't want to see in the same room as Steve.Bucky.

He pulled out the same chair as before, all I want is to sit like a normal adult and eat regular solid food please...

Steve places me down in the chair,strapping my numb legs at the bottom. Then the tray going over it so I couldn't undo the straps even if my arms were free. But the tray is pushed close to my chest only giving me enough room to breath like usual.

Bucky sits on a chair next to Steve with the already open baby mosh."Now baby, I know you don't like this part. But a big boy has to eat."

Did he really just say that to me?

I.Am.BIG!!!!

I shook my head no at Steve as I feel the gag coming off. Wow I never realized until now that my mouth felt so trap and cramp from that gag. It's great to move my lips and tongue again.

Never mind I spoke too soon. Bucky grabs my jaw after feeling my few seconds of my mouth as freedom,and saw Steve with the spoon full of food."Alright bud here comes the airplane."

I tried to say something back to Steve. But with Bucky holding my jaw and having a spoon full of that crap into my mouth it all came out as muffled slurring. I couldn't really chew that much of it, soon I'm getting Bucky's tough, flesh hand again as Steve spoons me another and another.

By mistake I wasn't ready or tried to act like it and choke some back up. But seeing the aftermath that was a big mistake.

Steve gazed down at his uniform, then back at me with a darken glint of anger. It actual made me gulp while Bucky still imprisoned my jaw.

"That was a naughty thing to do young man. I don't want to do this, but seeing that the food is empty. I'm going to have to punish you."

Okay that has to be joke now right?

Bucky straps the gag back over my mouth and face before I even got a chance to move lips around from being forced hold. Next the tray got removed and the straps or restraints on my legs were off now.

I went to move my legs, but almost got nothing expect my toes from what looks like it through the pj's.

Steve picked me shaking his head in displeasure and we headed out of the kitchen.Bucky I guess was cleaning the small mess I decided to make.

But as we walked down the hall, we passed the nursery or my torment chamber. Where are we going? I know there is a bathroom in that room along with everything else for what Steve told me about the plain.

After what feels like forever, we entered the room where we watched that terror of a cartoon. This time Steve sat on the couch, put me stomach down and pulled the pj's down to my diaper.

Oh god no he isn't.

After seeing the diaper from how thick it was along with the colorful animals. That gets pulled down to my flesh butt, that made my eyes go wide in shock.

No,no. I can't let him do this to me, not like this.

It made me squirm wildly at that,but one of Steve's hands came down holding my back that made my movements go down. "I'm sorry baby. But if I have to discipline you, then so be it. I'm only doing it until your butt is light red."

After that I didn't know what to say. It's not like I could anyway.

But a hard,firm swat comes at one of my cheeks making it jiggle and me groaning at the full strength Steve was using. I'm strong enough to hold back my tears, I am not a baby.

Another one comes on my other making me groan once more. This is the worse punishment anyone could ask for, a spanking by the actual super soldier himself.

The next few come down faster, and somehow even harder. Is he punching my butt, I don't even think this was spanking?

Thankfully it was over, but my butt felt really sore. My eyes closed shut from pain, god this was unbearable to deal with now.

"There now."

My diaper, and pj's get pulled back over covering my flesh butt. "A nice warm bath will make you feel better now won't it."

Steve shifted me to see my eyes and used his thumb to wipe something away. Oh my god, was I actually crying from that? It's terrible that Steve was even able to manage to make me break a tear out like that.

Now we are back into the hallway, no guards though. Hun, what time was it? There's not that many windows to even see the sun going down or the color of the sky going at dusk.

Once we arrive back into my room, we head straight to the bathroom this time.Steve sets me down on the closed toilet and started the bathtub. I don't need a bath, I prefer shower it feels more soothing.

After Steve grunting in response of the nice water temperature. He shifts back over to me, for my eyes to see a chair with not only leg but hand restraints too. Does that mean-?

Steve starts to undress me out of the pj's, and the diaper was gone showing my lower half naked butt to him. My cheeks went dark red at that. Can I have a blindfold or something?

After Steve got my lower half, he was actually removing the jacket yes thank god. I'm glad the cramping stop for some reason, all I want to do is-.

But once the jacket came off, my arms limp down like a doll's. My eyes widen at that, they were numb and purple shade. It felt like my nerves got shut down seeing it now.

Steve snap me out of my shock state of my arms. Now I was being strap down into this chair, where I see no body hair not on my chest, arms and legs. All that was left was the smooth layer of flesh. I was completely naked in front of Steve, but he was scrubbing me down.

My arms were beyond numb, the most I could with my legs or feet was lightly splash the water, and my head slump back. I never felt so unless in my whole life until today, Steve actually manage to make me like this.

"I'm sorry about the no toys baby."

I didn't even gaze over to talk with him. If I couldn't move my arms or legs much at all, then I don't see a use in making contact with him.

"Once I feel you are ready to handle the toys, then you can have some. These things just take time, and we are all here to make sure it happens every step of the way. Even if you do need a little push, to help you be our Hydra's prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway, I will be updating not just this one but the rest of the stories I have too. I changed a few tags of my story for getting a few new ideas I want to do with it. Also I can't say if I will update on the holidays if I can then I can. If I don't I hope you can wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry for taking so long on getting another chapter ready, besides it being New Years's I also had plans for my mother's birthday then I attended a funeral yesterday.It was for my dad's best friend's dad, he use to see me a lot when I was little but the point is I'm sorry for not updating even though I said I was.
> 
> Marstars232

Before I knew it the bath time was over, I was in another tick, puffy diaper a cleaner set of pj's that was red saying 'daddy's little boy' and finally the jacket coming back on over my arms.The terrible part about that would be Steve having to arrange my arms to be back in the sleeve holders for it because they were still too numb somehow.

How long was my arms in that position for?

God I honestly wish this was over already.

Before I realized it we were now back in the rocking chair again like the morning.Steve kept me close in his arms,as I still stared up with the gag in my mouth.My lips feel so freaking stiff in this it's not even funny anymore.

We were moving gently in the chair in the deep silence not even a minute. Until the door opens up to see Bucky with the same drone feature face.

"Here you go Steve.Also Banner wants to give the tyke a check up tomorrow, to see how everything is going."

Steve smiled up at Bucky."Thank you Bucky.Now I can get my baby boy a nice bottle before bed.You are dismiss for the night."

As we saw Bucky nodded with no smile, just a serious frown.The door shut, now leaving me with Steve and another bottle I have to drink oh great will this one make me lose control of my bladder again?

The strap on my mouth was undone,but the gag of the pacifier was laying on top of the jacket.I only wanted to move my tongue around or my lips at the very least.But the bottle went pushing in my mouth before I even register on what I was doing.

I wasn't going to suck the milk this time.Nope not happening.

But without realizing it my stomach started to beg for something.Why now out of all things going on right now?

"Come on baby.I know your tired, and your little tummy wants something to eat now."

For once Steve was right, from everything they have done to me that I went through I was exhausted.When I wake up I'm hoping this was just a terrible nightmare that I would never have to relive.

My eyes were becoming heavy,I don't know how long I was laying in this position.But I do know being cramp like this felt terrible on my back and I'm not admitting I'm old,this experience just sucks.

Before my mind could pick up on what I was doing I heard suckling sounds.I drifted to see my lips taking in the milk into my body,and the milk bubbling away inside of the bottle.I'm not giving up at all,I just couldn't stop my body for food after all.

I'm no baby trust me.

Soon the bottle was out of my mouth,it felt nice to be able to move my lips for a little while.Until the pacifier went back in my mouth.

Now I didn't really care what was going on.All I want is to be back in my lab or saving as Iron man.

Wait when did Steve leave the rocking chair?

We arrived back to the crib where I was put on the bed.My legs were back in the chain restraints without a fight.Man all I want is to sleep right now.Soon a soft fabric that rub gentle near my neck was pulled up.

My heavy eyes drifted to see a blanket being tucked around me.I know my arms could hardly feel the warmth of it,but I didn't even care what was on it.For what they are doing to me,this place will never be as warm or kind to me or the world.

Hydra is still cold and dark.I would never run this for Steve or Bucky.Stark industries still needs to be cared for after all.

My thoughts were pulled out back to reality as Steve rub my cheek gently with his thumb.Before he finished,his breathing went closer and before I knew it.He kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams my little Hydra prince."

I tried my best to glare at the man for kissing my forehead like a baby.But instead my head slump into the pillow when I heard a clang from the crib meaning the bars were pulled up again.Finally the door to the freaking room was closed,and my waking state was now drifting to sleep.

This doesn't make any sense,I stayed up for three days one time.How could I be this drained out from something like that all of a sudden?

\-------------------------

My mind felt like it was floating or drifting away,I'm curious on what that was in the bottle.Also why did I feel wet in two places?

"Aw.What's wrong my baby?"

Well I know this isn't a dream,at least I know that died down already.Hearing the same cold,familiar voice to be Steve after all.

At first everything was in a blob of colors like ink.My eyes were wet which is why everything was blurry,but-oh god no.I'm crying,why would I be crying? I mean yes I am upset for being treated like this and feels like my body is trapped.

After blinking away my wet eyes to feel the same wetness down my cheeks,to see Steve wiping away some more tears for me.Do I have to see him every time I wake up? I would prefer the black widow or even Clint I know he was great with kids even.

I lifted my head to see Steve of course unlocking the restraints to my legs.But as he did,I saw him feel the diaper and oh god why and how did I use that in my sleep.It was bad enough that the entire hydra army saw my naked butt being changed.Now I was going in my sleep,it didn't even make sense on why I would even go into my sleep.

"Oh what a good boy.I knew the heavier sleeping drugs would help you use the diaper more.Now let's get you changed out of that smelling diaper."

So the bottle had more heavier sleeping drugs to make me not move or wake up if I had to go to the bathroom.Boy they are really trying to go for a baby now to go this far out now.

Before I knew it Steve placed me back on the changing table,and once again it was like the nerves to my legs were still sleeping or numb like my arms.As I'm seeing Steve just change me like a toy doll.

The pj's were removed,so now I could see the fully wet diaper.I can't believe they actually went that far as to drugging me so heavy like that,so I would do this on my own.They honestly want me to lose my control of my bladder,my limps,my brain or voice,and now my back.It's honestly been killing me when I was cramp up on Steve's lap last night.

As the wipes were coming out,I was trying my best to not watch Steve wipe my butt.I could tell he was doing it gently,but through my gag I still groan on the pain that was.How could babies even go through that?

Well they didn't have a super soldier who was the leader of Hydra as a parent after all.So never mind my question.

Once after going through a few wipes,my legs were lifted for another diaper with more cartoon animals and was very thick around my thighs.When Steve put my legs down,on the patted material.I only wanted him to close it and be done with this whole thing.

But nope,my eyes widen in shock as I felt the coolness of the diaper rash cream.Why does Steve even have that now? Anyway after seeing him use all of it,he sprinkle some baby powder.Then finally closed the taps around the diaper.

This still feels too weird for me,but hey maybe one day I'm here they'll screw up.I mean what are the odds they will actually make me sound,act and become their happy baby.

The creaking door open,as Steve put me back into his strong arms."Hey Steve I got Tony's breakfast bottle and Bruce said that after he's done with it he will be ready to check up on our Hydra prince."

Maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I'm debating on finishing this one up first,then go over to the Spider baby one.Either that or I'll just try to find the time to do both.Again I should really say I'm sorry for not updating like I promise before.When I have the time I will.Until then happy reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Hydra Prince.
> 
> Marstars232 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm so sorry how long these chapters are coming out. With school, now with clubs I'm starting off with too. Anyway I hope you guys have a nice winter vacation, I know I won't because of being off one of the days only.
> 
> I hope you enjoy how this little doctor visit turns out.
> 
> Marstars232

Steve gave Bucky a grateful smile as he carried me like I was a feather in his arms. I would try anything to squirm, but knowing the way I'm dress and with a bit of the drugs still in me, I highly doubt it.

After taking the bottle, Steve slump into the rocking chair, swaying me back and forth very slowly with one arm. Okay after what happen with the spanking, maybe I'll just play along with the bottle for a little bit.

"Alright my little prince. Open up for daddy."

I would've complain from that comment, because 'hello' gag in my mouth if you haven't noticed. Until Steve removed it and left it hanging on my chin. It didn't really hurt my chin as much as my jaw though.

Before I could form any words, the rubber end of the bottle was in mouth. I think it was a good thing though, my mind felt like it would have slurred my words at it. The only thing I strength of doing was taking down the milk to sooth the starting grumble of my stomach. The strange part of it though, was the way my eyes were drooping as the milk suckle it's way down. What is wrong with me? I'm not a baby. Why would my body react in this form of way?

As soon as I felt air hitting my tongue, the bottle was out and the gag back on." Oh what a good boy. Now I know, you want to take a nice morning nap before lunch. But we have a little change in plans, we're going to see uncle Bruce."

Uncle Bruce, does he mean my ex-science bro?

Soon Steve started to shift his arms as he got out of the chair. When I shifted a bit, I could only feel my diaper around my butt crumpling slightly and-oh no my bladder and bowels. They feel so numb now, what other drugs were in this morning and night bottle?

Before I even realized it, we were down in Brucie's lab. Wait, why am I still calling him Brucie? He betrayed me and is making my body act up in certain ways, he is no longer my friend or science bro to me.

"Hey Bruce. Got your little patience right here, all ready to go with his check up and other things."

Other things? What was Steve going to check out exactly? If the drugs were doing so much, because I can say in my point of view they are.

"Oh great Steve. Just put him on the table over there."

Okay this is official creepy or scary. I mean this was already that, but I mean seeing the paper covered in animal cartoons with silly or caring faces. How old am I suppose to be acting anyhow?

As Steve went over to watch, Bruce came over here to do just as Steve said a 'checkup.' But once one of the Hydra agents along with Bucky came in to talk with Steve, I was alone with Bruce for the first time in a while.

"I know your not enjoying this Tony."

That made mine eyes widen. He didn't refer to me as a 'baby' or 'Hydra's prince' like the others did. Was he not as brainwashed as the others or is he faking it? Please tell me he can get me out of this mess.

Bruce gave a no emotion glint as he saw my glint of hope of him knowing and all.

"If you think just because I know your still adult I'm helping you, your dead wrong."

Never mind, that just destroyed everything to me. I am really stuck here now, and I thought the first person who would see me as an adult would think different. But nope, I was wrong with that one.

"Listen to me. No one would even hear you out with or without that gag. Plus we're no longer a team Tony and Iron man will be long dead to the world. So you might as well accept your fate as being a newborn child now."

No, I can't I won't do it.

Bruce sighed loudly and annoyed by my action of shaking my head. He closed his eyes to rub the bridge of his nose, tired of dealing with this now.

"Steve could tell by the look in your eyes, that you are fighting it. The longer you take in delay at acting like yourself, the longer your going to be in that state your in now. I really don't like making those heavy, mixed drugged bottles for you Tony and I know we don't come off on good terms. But maybe if you listen to this before Steve comes in the room, then we can be good friends in your new mindset."

At first I just side head stared at Bruce from his speech. Steve would never keep me in this same state like that and besides I know he'll screw up one day. When it does happen, no matter what happens I'll take my escape.

So once again I shook my head to Bruce in disapproval and lightly gesture to allow my leave. Which gave me a raised eyebrow, almost like in a way I was crazy. Why would I be crazy though? Steve is out of the room and Bruce knows to talk to me like an adult.

"Okay fine. Here's the deal, from seeing the camera outside the room into the hallway. Steve is going to be in that conversation for ten minutes or so. I'll give you five minutes to reach that suitcase to your armor, but in the current way your in. I'm not removing the jacket and there's no chains on your thighs to hold you back. But once the timer goes off and you fail, your going back to the table from before and accept your fate. As well as to try to take my advice. Deal?"

Holy crap, Bruce was giving him an option. Okay, I won't blow this now. Just get to my armor in under five minutes the way I am, then I'm free to erase this from my mind forever.

I shook my head with no hesitation to it on this deal. Bruce went over to the side to move out of my way and close to the computer timer. He was setting it up, as I tried to sit up on my own.

Wow, I should've tried that out before agreeing to this. Why is this becoming a challenge to me now?

Hold on, wait and got it. Wow that really did take a lot of effort for some reason.

"Go."

Oh Bruce started it, I would've complained but this stupid gag and all.

I quickly set my right foot to the ground, about to let my body for the first time use it's full weight after these few days. Maybe their methods did nothing to me after-.

My body fell right to the floor, I glance at my leg in betray. How is that possible? My own leg just fell like jello, unable to take my body weight. No matter now, nothing is stopping me.

I try to get to my knees, it's harder than it looks with no arms to help hold your balance or get onto your feet. I see that now, but I didn't want my legs to feel this weak though. This deal can't go to Bruce, I don't want to be Steve's baby or prince for the rest of my life.

As I tried to use my knees to regain my footing, Bruce only gave me a small smirk. Also seeing the timer was down three minutes, I can't take that long, I just can't.

But the most my legs did was wobble, even while I was kneeling or taking my first step out. But being in that kind of position made the diaper crumble from how far I tried to separate my legs. I couldn't see because of the footie pj's, but my right leg was trembling badly.

This deal was now so unfair, Bruce knew this would happen and I would make a huge fool of myself. I even made a desperate try on moving my arms, which did nothing for being that stupid long position for not being able to move them like I could.

I didn't know how long or how far I gotten. But when the timer went off, I wasn't near my suit and I fell on the floor in defeat. No, that means this whole stupid method won and I can't leave to my adult life.

"I'm impressed Tony. You actually got halfway there, in five minutes. But Rogers does want a check-up on his prince now."

No, now Bruce has to talk to me like that too. As he spoke the last part, I was somehow back on the table. I didn't want to look or even talk with (even though I can't speak with the gag in mouth) anybody. Just like Bruce says, I should just force the adult mindset out maybe and these methods will only repeat longer if I don't. But how?

As Bruce was now doing the actual check-up on me, he noticed the curious glint in my eyes from my questions."If your wondering on how to do it Tony. Just relax, push all the stress, problems out of the way and just let them care for you. But I should tell you this though, Steve wants to do more drastic measures on it too.

Even if you are in the perfect mindset Steve wants. He doesn't like your size and feels like all of the adult or bad memories so to speak, should be gone permanently."

That made my eyes widen in shock, how would Steve even manage that? Unless, oh no Wanda. But what if I don't even get into that mindset like Bruce says, then maybe Wanda can't do that with my memories or knowledge.

I suddenly felt a chill on my legs, then a pinch. Bruce injected something in me, whatever the fluid was, it was long gone in my body and the worst part wasn't my still purple bruised, numb sides. No, it was that thick diaper I was wearing this time. It was full by the extra looking weight of it.

Bruce chuckled at me seeing the diaper." Oh Tony. I say your going to fit in just fine, the heavy drugs from the bottle would cause your bladder and so on to be numb. So you won't even feel yourself going. Besides the stuff I inject into you and your bottles are going to help now. If the delay takes far too long for the whole mindset, then Wanda will force you into it herself."

Oh god. That's way worse now, okay just relax like Bruce advised. But how can I, if I don't know what's in my body?

"Plus the stuff I inject into you, should mostly help your body imagine for Steve."

That doesn't really give me a full explanation and Steve is back now. Oh great.

The door shut behind him like nothing ever happened, with a sickly sweet, caring smile.

"Hey. How's my little prince doing?"

Bruce turned around, by the looks of it he's not going to mention on what happen when Steve actually left the room. I don't know if I should even thank him for that, I mean I just allowed myself into willing doing this.

"It's going great Steve. The little monster has a full diaper though, besides that his check-up went good from his vials and that thing is in place. But it's a test run that won't work right away, just throughout the day. Don't worry, your baby won't even feel it. But I would like to see him later to see by the height charts and if it does, then I'll put it in his bottles until he's just right."

Steve shook his head in approval through the whole thing. He did give a praising smile to me for fully using the thick, baby diaper which was still showing to the two of them.

"Okay, well thank you Bruce. I'm going to give him an early day bath and a diaper change. By the end of the day before his dinner bottle we'll see you then."

My body went right back to Steve's arms again. This time, he let my head peer over his shoulder to let me see Bruce. Who was mostly lip sinking to relax along with hand gestures as we were about to the leave the room.

If I am officially stuck here now from our deal or promise. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to relax and let it slide through if I won't be able to leave.I might as well take the chances of it to be given affection in certain angles.

I mean if I didn't have to worry or stress about so many things, then Bruce could be right about this whole baby mindset for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you so much for the comments and likes for my story. This is my very first baby like story and I might add a bit of time gaps into it, but for Tony mostly losing the battle with his mind in the process and thinking with it. Plus once I'm done with this and Spider reborn, I may try to do more with the littles and caregivers type or another one like Hydra prince. But instead with Thanos or with Ultron, I don't know yet I rather finish one at a time first.
> 
> Marstars232 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I decided to write another chapter, for actually having the time and all from school now. This one will be a little bit longer, for it going to be a normal daily route to go on besides the doctor's visit. My goal is to get up to ten chapters with this story, if it ends up a bit longer like fifteen I won't mind at all. I just want to try other different situations in the stories with Marvel.
> 
> Marstars232

As we left into the hallway, my mind was wandering a million miles a second. How am I actually going to be able to relax anyhow? My body height is going to reduce somehow with this chemical. Won't that be painful?

Okay Bruce is right, since I did lose the deal with him. I should at least try to relax more into it, if I do maybe Steve won't have to limit me on so many things. Like having Bucky force my jaw open to eat that baby crap paste or being in those stupid crib chains. Heck maybe he would even release the restraint jacket on me.

Well here goes nothing then. I allow my head to fall on Steve's shoulder lightly, that made him glance down at me.

I hope I did the right thing. I'm not even sure if babies even do this kind of stuff. Not like I saw that many being Tony Stark and Iron man during my time. The closest thing to what I have seen was the boy at the Stark expo who wore that mask tricking the drone attacking the event. But he was a young child I have to guess seven maybe eight though, it happen such a long time ago.

"Aw. Is my little baby wiped from his doctor's visit?"

I saw Steve's eyes gaze down at me as he walked slowly. It honestly took a lot from my mind not to snap at the cooing question he was asking me. Was he actually waiting for an answer? 

My eyes shut slightly as I let out a muffled whine as my answer. Would he take that as an answer now, since my words wouldn't really come out right?

"It's okay my little prince. I know how those medical rooms can be scary. But I'll give you a nice, warm bath and then put you in clean clothes."

Well at least Hydra won't make me rot dead in a cell. Besides maybe one right now would be nice and it could help me relax more like Bruce said.

We arrived back to my room now I can call it. Seeing that my escape is very narrow at this point. Steve went to the bathroom, starting the tub while holding me with one arm. But my eyes went on the chair sitting in the tub with the restraints, oh I would love that to be gone too. All I have to do is relax into this without reacting like my old self, then I won't be limited on so many things maybe.

After the water started to run, Steve shifted his grip under my messy diaper butt and left heading straight to the changing table.

Oh this part is never going to help me relax. Out of it all, I bet this is the most humiliating part out of it all. If Steve wanted me to be his child, as a 'what if' kind of situation I mean. Why did I have to be age down to not having any control on my bladder or bowels?

I would have been fine with like four or five even. Knowing those ages wouldn't even be sleeping with a crib or having some knowledge or control on walking by themselves. But not me though, apparently by the age of it, I don't know how to care for myself at all. At least before when the team was together I would go to the bathroom or even shower in the morning or late evening at times.

Steve started to gently remove the rest of the footie pj's, to me being only in a restraint jacket and a thick, very smelling diaper. Oh god Bruce is right about the drugs, I didn't even feel myself going at all during the deal or when Steve plop me down on the table.

"I know baby. This part isn't fun, but don't worry once we get you all clean and dressed for the day. We can have a nice, fun day."

Is that a good thing or bad thing, when Steve says fun in that cooing voice?

Now I'm feeling the diaper about to be peeled off. Okay, don't look at it, that won't help me relax or comfort into things at all. Making my eyes stare at the decorated painted child wall was hard. But I don't want to see how much I did, that would only make me more embarrass on how I'm letting myself getting pamper or forcefully cared like this.

Once I heard Steve's 'good boy' comment and the diaper being thrown out. I allowed my eyes to drift back to Steve changing me again. He pulled out the wipes and started to clean the bad messes first of course.

Okay, try to think this is normal everything is going to fine.

Another one was taking out, making my eyes flinch from Steve cleaning me. Man, how much came out of me did Steve have to clean come on?

It took about to more after that one to do so. Once Steve was putting the wipes away, next he was trying to take off the restraint jacket. Yeah I forgot I'm suppose to be taking an early 'bath time' as Steve said.

After that was off, I was Stark naked on the changing table and my arms just laid there like a doll's. It was still hard to process the fact that I'm not suppose to have any control to any part of my body. How am I suppose to find this soothing in my so called younger mind set?

Steve carried me in both his arms, now going into the bathroom. He lowered me into the tub, it made me slip out a soft, relaxing whine by accident of course not on purpose.

The moment my butt went into that chair, the straps were around my arms and legs. I'm going to be so excited to have this thing removed especially. But otherwise, the water did feel really nice to relax in, just like I was thinking.

Steve started to scrub me with the cloth, for once I let him without having any squirming or groaning at the thought of it. Well I did a little, it's hard to get use to alright. It's not everyday I'm force to act like an infant and act like every pamper thing was normal or a daily basic for me.

Well it was now, which I have to get use to. It's not like I have a choice of allowing this to happen or not.

Okay just think about something else, anything else now.

My head slump back lightly and tried to picture myself back at home or running SI. It made me relax almost like it was too real for me to experience now. But I don't even care about stopping Steve or those dark Avengers anymore, I just want to leave here and nobody speaking about what they did to me again.

I didn't know how long my mind was thinking about these old memories for. But I did start to shiver when I didn't feel the warm water drift around my body in this chair. My head perk up into knowing what happen.

"See sweetheart all done. You were a good boy during bath time, I'm so proud of you."

It was nice to get on Steve's good side, as he unstrap me from the chair and hoist me up limply. I was just cold from the air after the warm water draining away. Since I couldn't really feel my limps too much, my head was snuggled into Steve's neck for warmth.

Soon, I felt a fuzzy towel being wrap around me almost. Steve dried me off still in his hold as we made our way onto the changing table once again. At least I don't have to be wiped again.

Steve place me down gently, keeping the towel around me as he fetch a different outfit. It was meant for a baby not footie for once, but was in an adult size though. Okay where on earth could Steve have possible got that from?

He set down the outfit next to me and removed the towel into a hamper in the bathroom by my guess. What through me off was that Steve was putting the diaper on first before the restraint jacket.

But Steve lifted my dead weight legs in the air as he got to work. I don't know why I was watching this, but I did every change Steve has done on me so far. This time it was over fast, maybe for not seeing the negative sides or not feeling as embarrassed for it. He apply the cream nicely like always-snap out of it this is a bad thing still. Put the diaper under my butt and sprinkle powder. Lastly he wrap it around me, it was the same thick diaper brand as before of course. I wouldn't even trust myself now with drugs or ingredients in my bottle and food.

"Now, daddy isn't going to put you back into that restraint jacket. Just to see how you act for today my little prince."

Okay, so Steve decided to test me on that. Well it's going to be hard to get my feeling back into my arms, but I'll manage to try to not wearing it anymore. Maybe Steve will loosen up on some restraints a bit.

It was a challenge to not blush in this baby outfit with the little ducks on it to the shorts that made the thick diaper noticeable for once. Well I mean the footie pj's always did that to me, but these day clothes were a first for him.

Steve took me to the play area in the room for the first time. But instead of being placed on the colored, puzzled mat though. I went into a baby walker, the really impressive part was where did they get one where my feet wouldn't even be able to reach the floor. My arms dangle off the side, it's going to be a long day now.

\---

We did play sorta the rest of the day. I don't know how long it's been with no windows or way to tell what time it was. Yeah this baby room doesn't exactly have a clock of any kind to be able to tell for some reason.

But the only negative side of it was when I finally got feeling into my arms again. Steve put my hands to elbow size mitts over my arms and they were tied so I wouldn't even be able to undo them. But first off they looked beyond babyish, and in my walker whenever I grabbed something my grip wouldn't last long now.

For lunch, Steve had the food brought in here along with Bucky on a small baby tray. Well at least it's not in that damn high chair and Bucky wasn't that hard on my jaw once I loosen my tension a bit on it.

I knew though it was about the end of the day almost, when Steve got up to take me out of the walker at last. It was strange to not be able to move around as fast no matter how much I tried to make the wheels move.

It was left there though as Steve cradle me back into his arms and left the walker behind on the play mat. I guess were seeing Bruce again, that chemical didn't really do anything from what I felt.

Once we arrived, Bruce turned with a slight grim along his face. That's not good, well maybe it's bad news to Steve not really pointed to me that means.

Steve sighed as he placed me down on the medical child table and now hearing the slight growl of my stomach." What's wrong Bruce?"

"Well. From my research we aren't going to be able to get the Hydra prince down to new born size without doing any internal harm to his body. But we will be able to make him at the most 4'10-4'11. Any further it would do very bad harm without the proper surgery and I'm not that kind of doctor Steve."

It made my head turn hearing the full news. Well at least that's good news to hear on my part, true I lose a foot and about a half of my size. But I won't look too freakish at least. I guess Steve didn't want to bring any other kind or type of doctor, for either not knowing that long personally or wouldn't know how to treat an adult infant patience.

The next part though was something he didn't have a choice in doing, which happen to be the height check. Steve picked me up by the armpits and had to let me hold onto his arms from how weak legs were starting to act up on.

I hope I don't have to actual walk a lot now because seeing this was a bit humiliating for me, as my legs shake badly and very noticeable. But the injection did work though, I didn't even feel it happen throughout my body.

The sight of it made Steve smile pleased that I wasn't my average height anymore. Right after Bruce got it down, Steve allowed me to fall into his arms as a trust fall kinda way. I didn't want to, but my legs feeling like jello I had no choice. That means his or these methods were working, I just wonder how long it will take until I lose my adult mind set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I can say this, next one will be a time gap not long just up to the point where Tony's adult mind is about gone as well as his control on his body. There might be one more gap, not as long. But the point of view might change to third or Steve and it will be on how Tony behaves. Then I'll start the next one in the series, I'm thinking of adding one more story then one shots on small events that either happen during the time before Tony loses his mind or after.
> 
> For the next one, I'm only going to say there's going to be another character added to Hydra's family. But joining Tony though. The rest will be a surprise, but after I finish this one and have time for the next one to start that will be reveal. I gotta leave some surprises for you guys. 
> 
> Marstars232


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for an update. Not only was it for school, but I was thinking on what should happen next in the story too.

It was harder to know how long time has passed, there were no windows in this nursery, from that appointment it has been what could've been days or weeks. But right now still sleeping was Tony with his mitts that go down to his elbows and now had chains around the upper forearms close to the shoulders. Steve knew giving Tony the ability to move his arms just to not feel stiff would be a gift enough. The chains or restraints around the upper thighs still stayed on.

Tony was now in a Captain America theme oneies with the shield right in the middle of the pj's. With that covering his fingers along with the mitts, Tony still felt the same helpless state like the jacket. There was a stuff animal next to him near his left side to not feel so lonely in the dark room as Steve put it. Lower to his waist in the pj's set was puffed out like a popcorn bag. That was supposedly the same diaper brand he always wore, but it had to be the height reducers or something because it was preventing his legs from even closing up.

At the end of the crib sat the pj's covering his feet like a tight blanket. But Tony was sleeping like what Steve would call him a baby. Once in awhile in a somewhat half asleep or full asleep state Tony would stuck on the pacifier gag in his mouth.

The door opened nice and gently for Steve to smile at his little prince still sleeping. He slowly approached the crib, to unlock the restraints keeping Tony in place."Hello my sweet baby boy it's time to get up."

Tony slowly peeled his eyes open to see Steve's same sweet, parenting smile staring down at him. It took a bit to blink the blurry colors in his line of vision until it came clear for him. He wouldn't smile still at the sight of Steve seeing that this still wasn't a dream, but it was great for his arms to be lowered from that uncomfortable position once again.

His head bounce a bit as Steve scoop him gentle into a cradle hold. Nothing much has changed, they would still go to the changing table first after he wakes in the morning. Once in awhile whenever Steve had to do an assembly in front of everyone like before, Tony found himself being changed in front of everyone.

Steve gently laid his body on the changing table. Tony tried to imagine anywhere better than here, but it was harder with the unwrapping diaper, then being wiped, to the rash cream, baby powder and having my butt feel another thick cloud around the waist.

A cool breeze made Tony flinch as Steve unzip the pj's to show the diaper. This time it made Tony's eyes widen in shock, he actually went to the bathroom in the diaper all night without feeling it. What have they done?

"Good job sweetheart. Daddy's so proud of you for finally using the diaper all on your own."

Steve using his thumb rubbed Tony's cheek slowly as the praise came from his mouth. Tony wanted to be ashamed, humiliated for this action, but from all the times he was being changed it was a bit harder to feel any. He honestly lost his everything when Steve changed him in front of the whole Hydra group. This didn't make him smile for the way Steve treated him, seeing the same frown.

"Aw honey. Don't be upset at this, it's progress as my little prince you are making me very proud."

Tony shut his eyes as Steve kissed his cheek. But he slowly opened to see that he let out a lot from the damaged of the diaper. Steve grabbed his legs to pull the diaper off him like always. This wasn't anything to be happy about, diaper changes will always suck no matter the mindset he's in.

He bit at the rubber piece of the pacifier as Steve began to wipe him to remove the mess. How could his body give up on him like this? After a few wipes cleaning a good portion of the mess, Steve grabbed another diaper to lift his legs up. Huh did the food or bottles make his legs a bit chubbier or was this from the lack of moving? Either way it made him winch in pain to move his legs close together. These methods are honestly doing more harm than good.

When Tony's legs got back to the changing table, Steve applied the cream making Tony eyed wide from the cool feeling. That's a way to wake up anyone in morning. Then the sprinkle rain of baby powder and finally it was being strapped around his waist.

"Good job on not fighting this time. I'm so proud of you."

The praises never stop. Well he would do anything to make daddy happy-. Snap out of it, this place is honestly going to trick his mental state the longer he's here. It didn't matter what Bruce says about having a baby or infant mindset. He just wanted to enjoy the adult one before that's snatched away from him now.

"Since Bucky isn't done with your morning bottle yet. I'll set you down in your little walker to help you move around new play area."

Okay now Steve is sounding like he's disable. He could walk, sure with probably with medical help now that his legs were numb from the crib, high chair restraints. The walker clearly didn't have any, so that depended on him leaning for control.

Steve sat him into the walker and of course now his arms were locked in place to not get out and limit him on how far his arm could stretch out. Tony felt it bounce him from his body being put down. Just like how daddy would calm him from a nightmare. Oh god he's actually going to loose it soon. 

Tony now just wanted to sat down in the walker in pure shame on what's coming over him or what is drowning him. But Steve grab the plush toy from the crib and started to shake it a bit. He sat on the other side of the play area. Oh no don't take his crib mate. Steve smiled sweetly on the outside but smirk knowing that would do the trick on the inside as Tony was pushing the walker to go to him. His baby is about to come out very soon.

The wheels creaked a bit, but Tony's big eye pupils weren't even registering his actions. He was only trying to get to his stuff animal. Once he arrived to Steve, his pupils shrink back to normal to signal Steve that Tony's adult mind is taking control back. The whole eye pupil thing started recently which from Bruce's Intel was progress that his little baby prince Tony was going to come out soon.

It did obviously take time and wasn't noticed a lot. But when Steve fed him one of his bottles, it just seemed out of Tony's character to suckle greedily on his bottle like their was a prize waiting for him and his eyes just going infant wide like there were no problems with what's happening. Nowadays the bottles, a few toys, bath time rarely and being fed baby food was Tony's starting weak points.

The door creaked open for Bucky's face to peer in."Sorry for taking so long."

Steve went to pick up Tony out of the walker and to the same rocking chair. It's adorable to see Tony go wide eye at drinking his bottle, but his baby should be big pupil like that all the time.

Tony felt so uncomfortable being picked by the armpits then adjusted into a cradle. Why did these methods have to weaken him now? He only wants to be a adult for a little time longer, but Bruce did tell him Rogers wouldn't quit at watching him and pampering him until he's the perfect little prince he or Hydra should have.

"Thank you Bucky. I better get this little prince his bottle before his stomach gets cranky. Next time try to get it done sooner."

Bucky shook his head at Steve's voice and shut the door for their father bonding time. Steve sat back at the rocking chair slowly and readjusted his grip on Tony before taking one of his hands to pull out the gag. He didn't want Tony speaking any words just yet, so until that time comes or is close to saying them imperfect the gag stays in unless for bottle and feeding time.

Tony stretch his lips for feeling stiff with that thing in his mouth. But before any words could or reactions could come, Steve place the rubber bottle piece in his mouth. It didn't take too long, once the milk touched his taste buds, Tony's eye pupils went wide to Steve's enjoyment. It will all be worth it soon enough.

It was adorable hearing the suckle sounds coming from his lips to greedily take in all of that milk into his tummy. Tony didn't try to prevent it from going down or even fight back. His little boy probably just wants to stay on his lap the whole day. In Tony's mind the adult mindset was slowly being burnt up as the milk kept going down his throat. It wouldn't be any longer now, his back never hurt staying in this position on daddy's-Steve's lap.

Once Tony was tasting nothing but air, the bottle was gently pluck out off his mouth. Steve smiled seeing Tony's eyes weren't going back to normal for adult Tony to blush or groan in protest at this. From the start which wasn't too long ago, Tony would usual go back to normal the moment his bottle was taken out. It's improving.

Steve strap in the pacifier for Tony to start sucking on that now. Please don't go back to normal, just let it flow my little prince.

Hearing the pacifier sounds Tony was just getting relaxed up by it. Why didn't he use it before? Daddy never told him it was going to sound so relaxing. Maybe he should listen to him more to be happy.

To make sure Tony couldn't get back to his normal self or seeing how long it would last. Steve started to adjust him having his head over looking his left shoulder while one hand kept planted at his padded bottom and bounce him gently. Tony's eyes were about to shrink back for his old self fighting back, but feeling the small waves in the bounce, they went right back wide.

Bruce did say that was another step, that Tony would start fighting back on going back to his adult mindset. A main noticeable feature is his eyes, Tony's infant side was fighting on allowing Tony's adult side or mind from coming out. If Steve wanted the infant side to stay out or be out longer or close to forever. He needed to treat Tony like an infant to protest against going back mentally.

It wouldn't be long now."Who's my cute little prince? You are, that's right you are."

Tony hearing the cooing praise could only close his eyes in a more soothing manor at hearing his dada's voice. Once Steve watched Tony open his eyes, it made him feel warm at seeing that Tony didn't go back yet. Let's see how long it's going to last, to let Bruce get a starting record time.

\---

Almost two weeks. That's how long Tony's infant side was taking the wheel. Steve couldn't be anymore proud that his little baby was finally out or thought to be out. When he was putting him into another set of pj's, Tony's eyes went back to normal. Figures it would happen while changing or dressing him, at least the new diaper was strap on him already. It was adorable how Tony would just let droll slide out of his mouth and stare pupil wide and innocent at the ceiling of the room.

What's going on?

Tony scanned the room. Wow bottle time can sure end slowly. Did Steve start giving him more in the morning? Steve finally got his lower half in the infant pj's set again. But why did his stomach feel a bit wet? Oh god did Steve spit on him or did he oh wait-.

"You were out for awhile Tony."

Awhile, so the whole infant mindset thing is becoming or coming out worse. Steve could tell from the glint in his eyes and tilt of his head that adult Tony would like to know. One of their previous visits, Bruce told him that Steve should start talking normally instead of the cooing voice to help him get down faster and would make Tony want to come out more of an infant than adult to hear his cooing voice.

"Almost two weeks. The moment I pluck the bottle out your adult mindset probably lost it's grip because you never came back out."

Tony was in panic, he never came out for two weeks. It's only going to get worse from there, he could feel the adult mindset losing his grip on his mind. Even if anyone did rescue him, he won't be able to work his company like this. In fact the board would want him to sell it if they saw on what turns him into an infant mindset.

"But you came out just like how I dreamed I'm so proud of you."

Steve's thumb slowly massage his cheek. As long as dada's proud then it shouldn't be an issue anymore."I think you should come out more like that Tony. You are more relax and are a really great cutie pie."

He could feel Steve's lips kiss him on the forehead. Which made him softly whine in comfort. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, dada's right. What's the worse that could happen if he did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry shorter chapter, I'm supposed to be on vacation with my family and I did this last minute. Sorry if it seems rush, I'll fix it when I'm given the chance to, if you guys enjoyed it then I'll leave it the way it is.


End file.
